


Artwork: Damon Salvatore manips

by blondebitz



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Art, Manip, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondebitz/pseuds/blondebitz
Summary: A couple of manips of the one and only, Damon Salvatore!There's three manips in total, the first one because it was cute, as well as being rather festive once I changed the colour of his undies and added a santa hat!The other two are different versions of the same manip, the original base and the other a festive version.  :DCaution:  Nothing shocking, but Damon is scantily clad!Enjoy!  :D





	Artwork: Damon Salvatore manips

  Click on the pics for full sized images

 

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2066771/2066771_original.jpg)

A bear hug!

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2067971/2067971_original.jpg)

The original

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2067727/2067727_original.jpg)

Festive version


End file.
